


Praise

by MacBeka



Series: Kink Meme and Tumblr Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: Alec / ScottPraise kinkFirst time





	Praise

Scott was shaking. At least, he was pretty sure he was shaking. Maybe? He couldn’t tell anymore. Suddenly there was a hand on his cheek and he jumped, looking up at Alec from where he was kneeling between his legs. 

“You don’t have to do this, Scott. _We_  don’t have to do this if you’ve changed your mind. It’s understandable,” Alec said as he stroked Scott’s cheek. 

Scott was shaking his head and only resisted speaking out because he’d been raised to be respectful and not interrupt when people were talking. “I want this. More than anything. I want this. I don’t mean to– I’m just… nervous,” Scott admitted with a small smile. 

“Yeah? That’s alright.”

“I’ve never… I’ve never done this before,” Scott admitted with a blush, averting his gaze. “Any of this.”

“What?” Alec asked, running a hand through his hair. “Scott, you– You can’t have your first time with your father, you deserve better than that, you… Shit.”

“Nobody would make it better for me than my dad,” Scott said, kneeling up a little more to face Alec more fully. “Please?”

Alec sighed softly. “Yeah… Yeah, alright. If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure. Just… Tell me if I do something wrong?” Scott asked as he reached for the clasps on Alec’s Initiative uniform. 

“Promise,” Alec said, leaning back slightly on one hand, the other pushing into Scott’s hair and curling the strands around his fingers. 

Scott had to pause at how good that felt. He took a deep breath and let his hand settle over the growing bulge in Alec’s uniform, rubbing slightly. It wasn’t too different to touching himself, although the angle was different. He squeezed slightly, enjoying Alec’s soft noises. 

“Good?” Scott asked quietly, almost embarrassed by the need for reassurance. 

“So good,” Alec said with a nod. “You’re perfect, Scott. So beautiful. Do what feels right, it’s all up to you, whatever you want…”

Scott nodded as he took a deep breath. He used both hands to pull down Alec’s trousers, the man lifting his hips to make it easier. Scott tugged down his underwear as well and his breath was stolen away by the sight in front of him. Fuck, Alec’s cock was gorgeous. 

As an 18th birthday present, Sara had bought Scott a years worth of Fornax and Scott had spent that year becoming familiar with the sight of hundreds of cocks and none of them were quite as good as his father’s. 

His hand shook as he brought it up to wrap around Alec’s growing erection. Fuck, it was so heavy, even half hard as it was. 

“You okay, baby?” Alec asked softly. 

“I’m good, daddy,” Scott said, peeking up at him as he took a better hold and started to stroke him slowly 

“ _God_ , that’s good, baby. That’s good… Your hand is so soft…” Alec groaned, his head falling back slightly. 

Scott’s chest fluttered in delight at that and he bit his lip to stop the grin threatening to break out on his lips. His own cock was slowly hardening between his legs at the sight of Alec’s cock and– and the praise. 

“It’s good?” Scott asked, hoping to get more of it. He took a deep breath and leaned up a little more to lick at the underside of the head. 

“Fuck!” Alec hissed, his hips jerking up suddenly. “Scott– Damn, shit… That’s so good. Again, please? So good, so fucking good, you’re so beautiful, Scott…”

Scott whined softly and did as Alec asked, licking slowly at the tip of Alec’s cock. His hips didn’t jerk up again but Scott could feel the thick muscles in his thighs tense so he stayed still. There was something powerful about having Alec - one of Earth’s first N7s - weak underneath him and pleading for more. 

Taking a deep breath, Scott took the tip of Alec’s cock into his mouth properly and sucked a little, rubbing his tongue into the slit at the tip. The taste was bitter and salty and really not good but the strangled moan that Alec made was enough to make up for it. 

“That good, daddy?”

“Shit, you know it is, baby,” Alec groaned, his fingers rhythmically tightening and loosening in Scott’s hair. 

“Tell me?” Scott asked as he took him in again, suckling at the tip of his thick cock. 

“Ah– Shit, your mouth is so good, Scott. So hot and wet, so good. I love it. I love you,” Alec gasped. “Don’t say it enough but I love you. So damn much.”

“I love you too,” Scott whispered, leaning up for a kiss that Alec happily obliged. 

“So proud of you, Scott. For everything you’ve done. _So_  damn proud,” Alec breathed, resting their foreheads together briefly. “You’re too good at that. Get up here before I get lost in that mouth of yours.”

Scott grinned against Alec’s mouth and crawled into his lap, enjoying the arms that wrapped around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as [macbeka](http://www.macbeka.tumblr.com)


End file.
